Lorde's horny
by bookshowmoviecelebritysmut
Summary: Elle also known as Lorde is signing autographs and get horny, she finds the most attractive guy and invites all his friends too and have a lot of fun. ;) smut smut smut


Man, I'm so horny, I wonder if I can find some adult hot guy I can mess around with. I search the crowd of fans and I spot him, I could tell he was definitely over 18 probably around 24, 25? It didn't matter, I had decided. After a few autographs he was finally here, the autograph signing would be done in ten minutes so it wouldn't be that long of a wait. "Hi!" I said as he put his cd on the table, "Hi," he said "I'm so excited I got to meet you!" he told me. "Yeah, I'm happy to meet you too!" I told him, "Not to be weird or anything but how old are you?" he went slightly pink "24". Good, I was right. "Don't be embarrassed." I giggled, putting my hand on his, he looked down at our hands. He read what I had written on my hand a few minutes ago 'meet me after the signing at the hotel across the street' I barely fit that on my hand but I put a few words on my fingers to make it fit. He nodded and I grinned widely, and I signed his cd and finally after 10 long minutes the signing was over. I walked in the hotel and immediately spotted him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room. Right as we entered I was on him, "Are you sure?" he asked, "I'm 24 and you'r 16." he told me. I rolled my eyes, "I only asked your age to make sure you were over 18, I needed someone with experience, well, at least I hope you have experience." I say nervously. "Well, yeah I have experience but this is illegal." He told me, "I don't care, just do what you want to me, what ever your deepest desires are that girls wont let you live, just do them to me, fuck me, take me in every way possible. Just please, and if you have friends, PLEASE feel free to invite them. I mean who turns down a chance to fuck an underaged famous girl any way they want?" He smirked, "Hold on, I got a few friends near by, let me send a group text." five minutes later there was a knock, I opened the door and 7 guys entered. "Ready?" I ask, "Fuck yeah"they all say. In seconds everyones clothes are off and they are all around me, groping, kissing, sucking, licking, then out of nowhere a finger is in me, I let out a moan and everyone but the guy with the finger in me back away. He pulls his finger out and pushes me against the wall, he lifts my legs around his waist and linger for a moment and right as I was about to complain he buries his entire cock in me in one thrust. He draws all the way out and slams back in making me scream in pain and pleasure, he begins ramming into me my back hitting the wall with each thrust, he pounds into me as we both moan, he starts rubbing my clit hard and fast and I lose it, my walls clenching, I scream and cum, my back arches, he pounds into me and loses it too, filling me with cum. Before I can blink I'm on the floor, someone pounding into my pussy, another fucking my face, and someone pounding ruthlessly into my ass, I grab another ones cock and starting pumping. They starting taking turns pounding into me, face, pussy, ass, they moved so fast it felt like they were pounding into me all at once, after a few more thrust I came with scream, triggering the other 4, they all filled my mouth, pussy, and ass with cum and the one I giving a handjob to came over my tits. They all scooped the cum off my tits and made me eat it all. One of them picked me up and put me on the bed, two of them started sucking on my nipples, circling them with their tongues and every now and then biting them, one of them started sucking on my clit while another shoved his cock in my mouth and the other 3 started masturbating while watching us. The guy who was sucking clit stopped for a moment and just started breathing on my pussy making me scream in my head as he teased me, then his tongue plunged into my pussy, lapping and licking deep inside me, it was amazing. The two sucking nipples stopped for a moment and then bit down at the same time making me moan around one of the stranger's cock. They both stopped sucking on my nipples and one of the guys who was jacking off came over and shot cum all over my tits, then he pushed them together and started sliding his cock between them, I'd never had anyone do this but I loved being used. I came all over the guy between my leg's face and the other two came as well. After several more hours of fucking in various ways they all left. I took a shower and got ready for my interview I was to do in an hour.


End file.
